Break-up Plan
by N.V.9
Summary: Itachi and Kyuubi were once best friends but at eight they became rivals. So when their younger siblings begin dating they plan to step in.
1. Chapter 1

**1**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"Itachi we will always be best friends." Kyuubi declared as both boys walked around the playground eating ice cream cones.

"Okay." Itachi licked his vanilla delight.

"I mean it. Nothing is going to come between us. We are thicker then blood." Kyuubi's ice cream made an arc in the air almost hitting the raven next to him in the head. Said raven only glared but never stopped licking his ice cream.

"These kids," Kyuubi gestured, never realizing he almost covered Itachi's, his bestest friend ever, head in chocolate. "They think they got it made but they don't. They don't know what they're missing."

"Okay." Itachi said taking a step to the side. No way was he getting chocolate in his hair.

"Yep they don't see what they're missing." Kyuubi took a lick of his ice cream and watched in dismay as it fell to the floor. His beautiful ice cream that tasted better then heaven was now feeding ants. "MY ICE CREAM!"

Itachi stopped taking little licks from his cone as he watched his best friend. Tears were making their way slowly down his tan face, the glasses he wore making them look larger. His mouth trembled in suppressed crying. Itachi watched as Kyuubi let his own empty cone fall to the floor, cracking as it landed beside his ice cream.

"Here," he said handing over his ice cream, not wanting to see Kyuubi looking so heart broken. "have mine."

Kyuubi blinked at the cone that appeared in front of his face. A smile quickly replaced the sadness. "You're the best!" he yelled happily. He was three licks in when he realized Itachi didn't have an ice cream. That didn't sit well with him.

Pulling Itachi to the closest park bench he held the ice cream between them. With both boys grinning, they ate the rest of the yummy snack.

"Hi," a little girl smiled, coming up to them. "I'm Fuuka."

"Hi," Kyuubi replied blushing. "I'm..."

"He's Kyuubi and I'm Itachi." Itachi said rolling his eyes at the his best friend. "He's not very bright."  
"I am too!" Kyuubi yelled.

"You're funny." Fuuka giggled. "I like you."

"You do?" Kyuubi asked, happily.

"You do?" Itachi said, shocked.

"Yep." Fuuka nodded as she put her hands behind her back and swayed back and forth, her little pink dress skirt stiffly moving with her.

"Wow." Kyuubi whispered unsure of what to say. No girl ever said they liked him in all of his eight years. This should forever be a moment in history for him. At that moment, girls no longer held cooties and would, forever more, be cootie free.

"What about me?" Itachi asked looking at Fuuka. "Do you like me too?"

"Yep." Fuuka said, and when someone called her name she said good-bye and skipped away.

Both boys watched as the little girl left the park with an older lady.

"She liked me first." Kyuubi pointed out.

"She liked me to." Itachi lifted his brow and smirked.

"You just can't stand the thought of a girl only liking me and not you!" Kyuubi glared. "Why did you have to do that!"

Itachi smirk grew but he said nothing. In truth, Kyuubi was right, but he would never admit that.

"You know what, we are no longer friends!" Kyuubi yelled pushing Itachi off of the bench, dropping the ice cream on the ground.

"I don't want to be friends anyway!" Itachi yelled as he got back up and pushed Kyuubi. "Who wants to be friends with you!"

"Jerk!"

"Loser!"

"Dweeb!"

"Nerd!"

Kyuubi gasped at being called a nerd. He hated being called a nerd especially since he wore glasses. "You... You're... You're a meany!" He screamed running away from Itachi. "I hate you!"

Itachi blinked as he watched his once best friend run away. He knew he went too far when he called Kyuubi a nerd but he didn't mean it. Kyuubi was his bestest friend and he hurt his feelings. And the girl shouldn't have come up to them anyway, they were fine without her! Knowing that if he went after the red head he'd be pushed away, Itachi decided the best time to apologies would be tomorrow. After that, they'd be okay again. They were best friends and nothing took best friends away from eachother.

B-_-U-_-P

"Well, well, well, look at mister hotshot, himself, gracing us with his presence." Kyuubi smirked leaning back in his chair, his hands linking behind his head as his legs rested on the the top of the desk. To his right his best friends, Shukaku and Nibi chuckled as Itachi, Deidara, and Hidan only ignored them. Though it looked like Hidan was very tempted to say something, but knowing his mouth, it would have gotten him kicked out of school.

"Itachi, aren't you supposed to be nice to everyone in the school?" Kyuubi asked innocently. "You are the school's president."  
"Kyuubi please refrain from speaking to me. Your voice hurts my ears." Itachi said smoothly.

"Still think your top shit, don't you?" Kyuubi glared.

"Of course."

Before Kyuubi could respond their teacher walked in. "Take your seats. I know you are all leaving this year and therefore don't really want to listen but you're going to listen anyway." turning to the board he began to write the day's assignment.

Kyuubi snickered as Itachi quickly opened his notebook and began writing down everything the teacher said that was important.

"Kyuubi, where's your notebook and why aren't you writing anything down?" the teacher asked raising his brow.

"I lost my stuff so I can't write." Kyuubi said innocently.

"Borrow a piece of paper and pencil from Itachi then." his teacher said, before rolling his eyes and muttering something along the lines of 'already the first day and I have to deal with this.'

"Here Kyuubi, I do have to look after the student body and make sure they're trying their best." Itachi smiled sweetly.

Glaring Kyuubi snatched the piece of paper and pencil from the pale hand before turning away.

Itachi smirked at Kyuubi and Kyuubi flipped him off. This was going to be a pain in the ass year.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

By lunch time, Kyuubi was ready to pull his hair out. So far he had every class with his ex best friend. Every CLASS! Could things get any worse? Reaching up with one hand, he went to grasp his glasses before he realized that he now wore contacts.

Would he ever get used to it? After four years, Kyuubi decided no, he would not. Not when he still wore glasses at home. Of course his glasses now were more stylish and not so bulky and frog eyed.

He stopped wearing glasses his freshmen year when he realized they made him look like a nerd. Nerds were not cool. Not by a long shot. Kyuubi wanted people to remember him as the cool awesome guy everyone wanted to be, not King Nerd of Nerdtopia.

Besides he had to have a cool image, Naru was now a freshmen this year and there was no way he was going to embarrass her with a dorky image. That and Naru could not be more popular then he was. It was in the older siblings hand book.

"Man I got afterschool detention again!" Shukaku grumbled as he sat outside by the tree to the side of the school. Everyone knew that this was their place and you weren't welcomed unless invited.

"Again?" Nibi blinked confused, her chip only inches from her mouth.

"Yeah first in math, then in art, then-"  
"How many do you have already?" Kyuubi asked surprised. This had to be a record. So far he had only two himself.

"Um, nine." Shukaku glared at the table. "Two in one class for throwing a book at some kid that said something stupid."

"Who was the kid?"

"Who else, the idiot that thinks he is in love with me!" Shukaku hissed.

"Sasori, man that guy has it bad for you." Nibi laughed.

"Shut up!"

Ignoring him, the two teased Shukaku until the blonde got fed up and tackled Nibi to the floor. Even if she was a chick, Nibi was like a dude in a very girly form. She was beautiful but she didn't care for her looks. Kyuubi couldn't remember a time she had ever went on about a celebrity crush, her hair, or looks. In fact she loved messing with cars and watching sports. Hell, she loved doing guy things. The only thing she had that reminded Kyuubi she was a girl, was the body in the female uniform. Otherwise she was a guy. She could punch like a guy, fight like a guy, and was the scariest chick in the school. If Kyuubi wasn't half afraid of her, he'd date her.

Shaking his head, Kyuubi looked up and spotted his fifteen year old sister walking with a group of her friends. Two he knew, one he did not. When she looked his way he nodded to let her know he saw her. Waving back, Naru rolled her eyes at her friends as they blushed and giggled.

"Fangirls." Shukaku laughed watching Naru walk off with the blushing girls. "Seems like you got more."

"Those are my sisters friends." Kyuubi said.

"So? If it's not you, they're falling for it's Itachi."

"Please don't speak that idiot's name to me." Kyuubi glared.

"Itachi." Nibi grinned, "ITACHI!"

"Get back here so I can kick your ass!" Kyuubi yelled chasing his idiot friend with Shukaku right behind him laughing like a maniac.

B-_-U-_-P

"There they go again." Hidan smirked watching Kyuubi and his friends wrestle on the grass, his eyes watching Nibi get down and dirty, uncaring that she was wearing a skirt. Man she was his type of girl. If only she didn't scare him. "They're going to stain their uniforms again."

"And we care why?" Deidara asked boredly, using a mirror to fix his hair.

"I don't know. Just thought I'd point it out." Hidan said, moving away from the window on the second floor. "Sasori stop watching your non-boyfriend."

"Why?" Sasori asked never looking away from Shukaku.  
"Aren't you like cousins?" Deidara asked.

"Through marriage, not blood. Besides he's like a fifth cousin to my aunt-in-law." Sasori shrugged.

"Whatever." Itachi sighed.

"Is this what you do all day?" Sasuke asked feeling annoyed as he sat beside Itachi on one of the empty desk. "This is boring."

"This is your life in a few years." Hidan tossed back.

"Hn."

"Isn't that Kyuubi's sister?" Sasori asked out of no where.

"Where?" Sasuke demanded moving to stand beside the red head. "Yeah." He sighed watching the blonde female sitting with her friends Ino, Sakura, and Hinata.

Itachi watched Sasuke with rapt attention. This was new. Sasuke never showed interest in anyone and to think he was crushing on Kyuubi's sister no less! Narrowing his eyes, Itachi moved to the window to stare down at the girl that caught Sasuke's attention.

"She looks like a female version of the idiot." He remarked. Which wasn't a bad thing. He was man enough to say Kyuubi was hot. Not that he'd say it out loud. There are just some thoughts that should never be spoken and that was one of them.

Ignoring the glare Sasuke sent him, he continued to watch Naru laugh with her friends. Out of no where Kyuubi appeared at their table immediately bringing every one of Naru's friends into a blushing frenzy. With narrowed eyes, Itachi sniffed and turned away. "It's best to stay away from her Sasuke, you do not want to get involved with that family."

"Shut up, I'll do what I want. For instance, I'm going to find _my_ friends and go hang out with Naru." Sasuke said leaving the room quickly and slamming the door behind him.

"I see that look on your face Itachi," Hidan said, "What are you planning?"

"Nothing." Itachi said moving back to the window to watch Kyuubi kiss his sister's hair before moving on with his friends. "Nothing."

B-_-U-_-P

It was now his turn to take art, needless to say Kyuubi was just wanting to skip. He already made it to the last class of they day and it turned out he had every class but two with Itachi, three if that stupid raven didn't show up here.

Speaking of that raven, Kyuubi wondered why he had that I-know-something-and-I'm-not-going-to-tell-you look on his face. If he saw it again directed at him, Kyuubi was going to... well he hadn't gotten that far, but it wouldn't be pretty.

Spotting his sister already in the class, he moved to sit beside her. "Hey Naru."

"Hi Kyuubi." Naru said moving her bag out of the way.

"How are you liking school?" he asked, digging through her purse to find the chocolate she always carried on her. "You're like a vending machine." He smirked, pulling out two chocolate bars.

"Have to get energy somehow." Naru laughed, "School is fun. I have most of my classes with my friends and this one with you. So not a lonely moment."

"That's good... Any guys trying to mess with you?" He asked already coming up with ways to chase them off. He and Nibi had already come up with somethings too. Lots of things.

"No, _dad_, none what so ever. They're all afraid of you... and for some reason Nibi too." Naru let her annoyance and confusion show.

"Good." Kyuubi smirked ruffling her hair. "Now-damn it!" he cursed glaring at the door.

"What?" Naru blinked surprised before following his gaze and finding Itachi walking in and right behind him was Sasuke.

"Stupid Uchiha, you always have to ruin my day." Kyuubi glared.

"As if you don't already ruin mine." Itachi smirked, taking a chair two tables away.

"Why don't you shove it up your-"

"Kyuubi if you finish that sentence I will give you detention and you can join Shukaku after school." Raidou said walking into the classroom.

"It'll be like old times." Kyuubi grinned.

"You know, when you are gone, I'm finally going to be able to relax and go home on time."

"I keep you on your toes."

"I rather sit on my arse."

Kyuubi laughed as Raidou began to introduce himself to the students and speak about what was going to happen in his class. Turning toward his sister to steal another chocolate, Kyuubi frowned as he watched her smile a flirty smile, which was unnerving. Following her gaze his frown deepened when he realized Sasuke was smiling back at Naru.

The one thing running through his mind was, 'Over my dead body'.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"Hey Naru can I talk to you?" Kyuubi asked knocking on her bedroom door and letting himself in. It constantly suprised him to be in here. Even if Naru was a girly girl by heart her walls were the only thing girly about her room as they were a pastel pink. Other then that everything was in shades of red and white. One wall was even filled with shelves of movies: action, sci fi, comedy, horror and anything else that would make anyone want to watch. The best part was there wasn't one chick flick in the whole collection. Kyuubi should know since he was constantly raiding her movies.

Then on another wall was a bunch of game systems and of course games, from the oldies to the latest. Again he was constanty playing them so he should know.

Then there was the the movie posters. Kyuubi sometimes wondered if Naru's room made his look like child's play, then he would decided that his was cooler, since he had half naked girls on his wall.

What was in her closet was another matter, he never went in there and planned to keep it that way.

Spotting his sister sitting at her desk doing her homework, Kyuubi called her name again.

"Yeah?" Naru said turning her chair to follow her brother's progess to her bed.

"We need to talk." Kyuubi said laying down, spotting her purse beside him he went looking for candy.

"About what?" Naru asked. "Hey Kyuubi can you help me with my science?"

"Sure but after the talk." Kyuubi nodded.

"You know, it always surprises me that you try to hide your brains by acting like a tough guy."  
"I am a tough guy." Kyuubi argued.

"Right... which is why you have the periodic table on the back of your door, that you hide from Shukaku and Nibi, or the chem set under your bed. Not to mention you are working at a science lab as an intern and you wear glasses that, in my opinion make you look better, at home. You're great in math, heck you help college kids with math!" Naru shook her head in shock, "Why do you hide behind the tough-guy-nothing-can-scare-me act?"

"It's not an act... I like being the guy everyone admires. No one admires a nerd."

"I do." Naru stated.

"I'm not a nerd. I may love science, but I also love sports, cars, games, parties-"

"Yes but you only hide your nerd side." Naru pointed out. "If I had half the brain that you do I'd want everyone to know."

Kyuubi blushed at Naru's compliment. "This isn't about me. It's about you... besides I need to be seen as a tough guy to keep the boys away."  
"What about me?" Naru asked smirking at Kyuubi's sweetness, deciding to let her argument go for now.

"You should stay away from Sasuke." Kyuubi said before standing, "Okay nice talk."

"Wait!" Naru grabbed his arm, "That wasn't a talk. You just told me not to talk to Sasuke."

"I know, and it was a great talk." Kyuubi said not understanding anything wrong with the talk.

"Why can't I talk to Sasuke?"

"Because."  
Lifting a brow, Naru waited.

"Okay, listen," Kyuubi said sitting back down. "Uchihas are bad people. They may be all nice and popular on the outside, but on the inside they are evil, back stabbing, bas-um, jerks."

"Are we talking about the Uchihas or about Itachi?" Naru asked already knowing the story behind her brother and the older raven. Her conclusion was: they were both idiots. Even their parents thought them both idiots.

"NO! I mean, just stay away from Sasuke." Kyuubi grumbled walking out of the room and shutting the door only to come back, look at her movies, and then take three.

"HEY! You said you'd help me with my homework!"

B-_-U-_-P

Itachi walked into his brother's room that looked like a picture in a magazine instead of a teenage boys room, and just stood there. On one wall was a shelf filled with historical, biography, and other books that would make smart people green with envy. Everything was organized and the only thing that showed Sasuke lived in there was the pictures, over his desk, of his friends and of... Naru... Not good.

After about five minutes of Sasuke looking up from his book in annoyance he yelled, "What!"

"Stay away from Naru." Itachi said.

"Why? And what does it matter who I talk to?" Sasuke asked putting his book down and crossing his arms.

"I said so and because I'm older." Itachi stated before turning away. He did a good job with his talk. He was proud of himself. Ignoring his brothers muttering, Itachi went back to his room and closed the door.

Looking around he noticed the big difference between his and Sasuke's style. Where Sasuke liked dark colors, Itachi liked the calmer ones. Colors that weren't too dark or too bright. Where Sasuke's walls were bare minus the pictures, Itachi had paintings that he had done and other works of art lining his walls. Heck he had art from when he was five on the wall.

Going to his queen size bed Itachi layed down and did nothing. After ten minutes of this Itachi sighed and turned toward the side table. On it was his alarm clock, a lamp, and a picture that he couldn't bring himself to throw away. It was a picture of him as a seven year old with his best friend Kyuubi. Both boys were sitting side by side with an arm thrown around eachother. Running his hand gently over Kyuubi's face he glared, "Over a stupid girl." putting the picture facedown, he left his room.

B-_-U-_-P

The next day at school, the brothers were pleased with their talk that durning class, even when the other was there and they still threw insults at eachother, it wasn't as bad as usual.

But all of that changed when lunch time came around. Both stood stunned at what they saw.

Walking hand in hand were Naru and Sasuke, and right before their eyes, the two stopped and after a short silence of just staring and smiling, they kissed.

The only thing going through their heads were, 'I failed' and then 'It is so on' followed by, 'time for plan B, aka the break up plan'.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

With a scowl forming on his face, Kyuubi stalked over to his little sister, intent on giving the little Uchiha a piece of his mind when out of nowhere Itachi appeared.

Both stood silently glaring at eachother.

"Uh guys?" Naru said moving away from Sasuke to walk toward her brother. "Kyuubi?"

"Naru, did we or did we not have a talk about this?" Kyuubi asked not looking away from his rival of way too many years.

"It wasn't really a talk and speaking of talk, you didn't help me with my homework!" she glared with her hands on her hips.

Kyuubi blinked at what Naru just said and continued to say.

"I had to turn in half completed work because I didn't understand what it wanted. Now I have a C in math and a C- in science and we just started! Kyuubi, mom is going to take away my phone if I don't get them back up to A's and B's."  
All the while that she ranted Kyuubi felt Itachi's shocked eyes on his form. Was it so hard to believe he was smart? Bad question of course it was. Kyuubi played the bad boy that went out of his way to make everyone see he was just an average kid. Heck he knew he was as smart or smarter then Itachi in many subjects but since he played the dumb bad boy for so long, people would highly doubt he had a brain. Even his grades were all C's. He made sure he got C's. His parents couldn't understand why he got them, but after so many times of getting them, they learned to accept them. Even his friends were average students. Their averageness was the whole reason he started hanging out with them. He wanted to learn not to be a nerd. Then he realized they were pretty cool to hang out with.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kyuubi said telling Naru with his eyes to shut up. She was going to mess up his rep with every word that was coming out of her mouth.

"What are you talking about?" Naru glared. "You promised me you would-"

With a hand over her mouth he glared at a thoughtful Itachi. "Got something on your mind Uchiha?"

"Hn." Itachi replied grasping Sasuke's arm took off.

Following his lead, Kyuubi kept his hand over Naru's annoyed mouth as he lead her away from the crowd that was gathering. "Naru!"

"What?" she asked pushing his hand off.

"You almost ruined me out there!"

"How did I almost do that? Kyuubi you promised-"  
"I know, I'll make it up to you." He promised waving her off with his hand. "I'm talking about my brains here. No one knows I'm smart. I'd like to keep it that way."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I can't be the nerd and the bad boy, it doesn't work that way!" Kyuubi grumbled and rolled his eyes at his sister. You'd think after living with him for so long she'd understand. But nooooo, she was all 'why this' and 'why that'.

"You know I can hear you." she glared crossing her arms. Kyuubi forced a chuckle and cursed himself for talking out loud. "And you can be a nerd and the bad boy all at the same time. Heck you're not a nerd. You're smart. Why can't you be the smart bad boy?"

"Bad boys aren't smart. They are slightly stupid and a little nutty but that's all." Kyuubi argued. "Don't you know what a bad boy is?"

"Not you." Naru pointed out causing Kyuubi to pout. "Kyuubi-"  
"Look, Naru just stay away from Sasuke, do me this one favor. Have I ever asked you for favors?"

"All the time. Besides you are always raiding my stuff to play or watch. Then there was that time I covered for you when you went to hang out with Shukaku."

"That was years ago." Kyuubi defended himself.  
"No, that was last week. Then who helped you hide that you had a hangover the next day? After all these talks about me not drinking you go and get drunk! Maybe I should do the same thing-"  
"If you ever touch a beer, you will never ever live beyond that night." Kyuubi's deadly tone told Naru she was pushing the wrong buttons with her brother. If there was one thing Kyuubi was serious about, it was her life. If something would do her harm in any way he forbid it. He was like a second father to her which made her dad proud because he wasn't always home to scold her. Their mother loved it because she was too carefree to actually want to ground them so Kyuubi did the honors. So because of this reasoning, Naru knew he wasn't all that serious about Sasuke as he let on. She knew whatever was going on had to do with Itachi and not them. She and Sasuke were just caught in the middle of this pointless war.

"I won't." She promised and just like that Kyuubi was Kyuubi again.

"Good, anyways stay away from Sasuke and be a good girl. Okay?" at her eye roll he nodded, "Okay. Now go enjoy your lunch and make sure you eat your fruit and drink your milk. Avoid the pop machine. If I hear you went near it, I vandalize something. Bye." He said kissing her forehead and walking off.

And right before her eyes, Naru lost her calming sweet brother as he pulled out the bad boy act along with the swagger that made girls, including her friends, and some guys blush and faint away.

"I hate milk." she grumbled to herself, going off to do as told.

B-_-U-_-P

Sasuke let Itachi lead him all the way to the otherside of the school and when it looked like they were going to walk off the campus he stopped his brother. "Itachi, where are we going?"

"Hm? Oh here, let's talk here." Itachi said still not fully with him.

"If this is about your annoying-not-really-talk about not seeing Naru, this is pointless." Sasuke said fixing his bag on his shoulder.

"It was a good talk. You should have listened to me. I'm your older brother!" Itachi said narrowing his eyes.

"So?"

"So people would die to have me as a brother and you were the lucky one to get me so you should respect me." Itachi said.

To Sasuke, Itachi sounded a little childlish. Where was his calm brother that was way smarter then this? Then again, Itachi was never smart when it came to Kyuubi. He was an idiot that was crushing on Kyuubi but was too stupid to admit it. Sasuke should know since he had secretly watched the jealousy spread through Itachi's body everytime he saw Kyuubi with Nibi or Shukaku.

"I'm still not going to listen to you." Sasuke said boredly.

"Sasuke-" Itachi started and then a thoughtful look took over his features. "Why would Naru asked her idiot brother for help on her homework? Does she want to get straight C's?"

"What?" Sasuke said trying to catch up with his brother's thought process.

"I mean here she is, a very bright girl and here he is, an idiot... If she needs help with homework surely someone other then him could help her."  
"Why are we talking about this?"

"Because it doesn't make sense." Itachi pointed out like it was obvious.

"Okay, you're nuts, I'm going to go eat lunch." Sasuke said turning to walk away.  
"Wait!" Itachi said stopping him again. "Here is your new rule."

No, Sasuke thought groaning. He hated Itachi's rule's, all of them were pointless. The last rule he was given was only four days ago. 'No cookies with water, it's gross'.

"No talking to the idiot's sisters." Itachi said before, much to Sasuke's annoyance, patting him on the head and walking off.

B-_-U-_-P

Boy were both brothers in for a surprise when they walked into art and froze. Sitting at one table in the corner were Sasuke and Naru. Both where so close together they were almost one. Sasuke was drawing something and once in a while Naru would push his arm causing both of them to laugh.

Not realizing he had stopped right next to a scowling Kyuubi, Itachi narrowed his eyes and decided he needed to take plan B up a notch. Only when he saw something shift to his left, did Itachi turn and meet the annoyed eyes of his once best friend. Before either could say anything, the teacher came in and told them to take a seat. What sucked for them was the only two open were right next to eachother.

So for the rest of the period, both teens entertained the class with their constant barbs and 'accidental' flying paint.

At the end of class both where covered in different shades of paint on one side of their body. At the door, Kyuubi got a hold of Naru's arm and Itachi got a hold of Sasuke's. Each were dragged in different directions.

"I'll see you later." Naru said over her shoulder to Sasuke.

Before Sasuke could reply, Kyuubi quickly said, "No she won't."


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Kyuubi walked back and forth in front of his two best friends. "Do you understand?" he asked and turned to face them. Much to his annoyance Shukaku was asleep on his bed, while Nibi was drawing stick figures jumping into a burning volcano. "Were you guys listening?"

"Yep." Nibi answered distractedly as she drew a dragon like thing dropping a person into the fire pit of hell below.

"Then what did I say?" Kyuubi demaned.

"Stuff."

"What stuff?"

"With words."

"Idiot!" Kyuubi cursed, picking up a random object from his desk and throwing it at Shukaku, nailing him right in his man-gina. Kyuubi liked to call it his man-gina, because Sasori, Shukaku's cousin by marriage, was way manlier and would most likely dominate the annoying blonde. Plus it annoyed the hell out of Shukaku that both his best friends thought he would be uke in the relationship or non existant relationship as it was actually referred as.

"Hookers and all that is Dirty!" Shukaku shouted as he doubled over. "Man down! Man down!"

"Shut up or you will wake my mom." Kyuubi shushed with his hands on his hips.

"You killed my little me." Shukaku cried, unable to let go of his privates.

"I'll cut it off next time you fall asleep!" Kyuubi promised causing Shukaku to jump and gulp to attention. Even Nibi was freaking. She may not have had man parts but she was sure Kyuubi would figure out a way to cause her harm, plus she kind of liked Shakuku as a brother and would hate to see him in pain, if not done by her. "Now listen to my plan!"

"Yes sir!" both saluted and sat like proper children.

"Okay this is what we are going to do. Naru thinks she's dating Sasuke, but we are going to show her Uchihas are cheaters and losers."

"How?" Nibi asked itching to finish drawing the superhero burning and begging for help... Man she had problems.

"We set it up so she catches him with another girl."

"How?" should she reach for the pen and risk Shukaku's privates?

"Well we take Naru with us and use her phone to call Sasuke's, telling him to meet her somewhere. This is where one of you will appear with a girl that is willing to touch all that gross Uchiha-ness. When Naru appears, she will catch him locking lip with another girl and ta-da, it's fixed. No more Uchiha problems." Kyuubi grinned at his solid plan.

"Won't we hurt Naru?" Shukaku asked. He liked Kyuubi's baby sister. She was hot, yeah, but she was also very sweet, and if he didn't fear being killed by the demented red head, he would so date her himself.

"Yes but it'll be okay because she'll realize that Sasuke is a douch and therefore unworthy of her." Kyuubi stated.

"When do we start?" Nibi asked, not really caring, Shukaku's privates were no longer on the table and she just wanted to draw!

"As soon as we get her phone. So begins Operation One: the kidnapping of Naru's phone!" Kyuubi fist pumped the air. "I better not be the only one fist pumping..." he warned.

"Operation One!" the other two shouted and fist pumped as well.

B-_-U-_-P

Itachi was unknowningly thinking along the same lines of Kyuubi but where as the red head wanted Sasuke to look like a cheater, Itachi wanted his brother to see that Naru was just a girl and if he found another more perfect girl, he'd see that Naru wasn't his type.

Itachi had nothing against Naru but Kyuubi was another story. Kyuubi just set his blood to boil as he walked around the school acting all cool and flirting with every girl and boy that giggled and blushed at him. Stupid girls and boys acting all dumb, and stupid Kyuubi for making them act like that.

"So who are we using for your little plan?" Hidan asked boredly. "Should we even go through with this? I mean, Naru is a nice girl and the info I got on her says she doesn't have a bad bone in her body. She's like the perfect girl."

"But she's related to Kyuubi." Itachi replied thinking of any girl that would do for Sasuke. So far he had come up blank. When he heard Deidara whisper something to Hidan, to cause the other to laugh he turned quickly and gave him his best Uchiha look.

"Uh... Hi." Deidara said sweating bullets.

"Repeat."

"Hi?"

"Deidara." he warned narrowing his eyes enough to make Deidara look from left to right.

"He said that the only reason you have a problem with Kyuubi is because you love him and are jealous over the girls and guys that come on to him." Sasori remarked flipping through an old year book. "Look Shukaku looks sexy here too." He said showing Deidara the blonde standing beside Kyuubi and Nibi as they stood by their lockers.

"I do not love Kyuubi." Itachi gasped in shock. "I can't stand-"

"That he has lots of people hanging off of him, and you can't stand the fact he doesn't seem to care that others check you out. Nor can you stand that Sasuke is happy with his own Uzumaki while you have none." Hidan sighed. "Can we go now?"

"No." Itachi ordered. "And that is a lie!"

"Sure it is." Hidan smirked. "Tell me why you always seem to glare as that one chick, what's-her-name, always seems to hang off of him?"

"Her name is Karin...and she's way too good for him." Itachi added quickly.

"What about the other girl with the buns?"

"Tenten... she can do better."

"The guy with the white hair?"

"Kimimaro doesn't realize that Kyuubi is not his type." Itachi sniffed.

"The other guy with the glasses?"

"Kabuto... well that's all I have to say."

"Do you realize you just named all of these people by name?"

"And?" Itachi asked not getting the point.

"List everyone that's going after Kyuubi." Hidan ordered.

"Why?"

"Because, we can use them for this plan." Sasori shrugged.

That was a good idea. How they'd use them, Itachi didn't know, "Tenten, Karin, Kimimaro, Kabuto, Sai, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Neji, Sora, My uncles Izuna and Madara, then there is Suigetsu, Kisame, Pain, My cousins Shisui, Hikaku, Setsuna, Kagami-"

"Are you sure you're not jealous?" Deidara asked, cheekily. "You just named quite a bit of people."

"I'm the student body pres., of course I have to know them!"

"Your cousins don't go here and your uncles don't even live around here." Sasori pointed out. "Plus aren't they in their forties?"

"They're related to me. I have to know things about my family too." Itachi argued not believing their lies. There was no way that Itachi Uchiha had the hots for Kyuubi Uzumaki! He did not like how Kyuubi had amazing blue eyes. Or that his red hair reminded him of fire, untouched and untamable. Nor did he like how Kyuubi's clothes fit him perfectly and outlined, and tempted, parts that everyone wanted. Nor did he like Kyuubi's muscles, or the way they strained when they were in physical education. Nor did he like the way Kyuubi's brows would knit together when something didn't quite make sense. Or the way his eyes would glow with their own light when he was overfilled with emotion. Nor did he like the cute pout that would appear when things didn't go his way. And he really did not like the smirk that would grace his lips making him very sexy. No, Itachi Uchiha did not like Kyuubi Uzumaki!

"Name someone going after you." Hidan said.

"That's easy... Um, there's... How about... Plus..."  
"You haven't named anyone." Hidan grinned.

"Just because I don't know my stalker names doesn't mean anything." Itachi sniffed.

"Right." Hidan sighed. "You like Kyuubi."

"I do not!"

"You're right, you love him." Sasori corrected.

Itachi gasped. "He's stupid, idiotic, lame, nerdish-"

"First off, Kyuubi isn't a nerd." Deidara pointed out. "He's hot. No nerds are hot."

Was Deidara trying to hit up on Kyuubi? Itachi was so not going to let that happen. Deidara and Kyuubi did not belong in the same sentence!

"Since you don't like him, maybe I could give it a shot." Deidara smirked.

"What?" Itachi glared. "No friend of mine is going to... date that thing!"

"I like _that thing_." Deidara smirked. "You don't so it shouldn't be a problem."

"Fine." Itachi hissed. If Deidara wanted to disgrace himself by dating Kyuubi, he could go with Itachi's blessing. There was no way the rage going through him at that thought was from jealousy. "Let's go find Sasuke a girl." Itachi added, stalking out of the living room.

"Do you really like him?" Hidan asked Deidara as they followed the angry raven.

"He's hot, but I like brains in the people I date." Deidara grinned. "I just want to make Itachi jealous."

"Maybe now, he'd actually stop pretending he can't stand the annoying Uzumaki and go out with him." Sasori said keeping the year book with him. "What do you think Shukaku would say to a vacation with me at my grandmother's vacation home?"

"Help me." Hidan said causing Deidara to laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Kyuubi pouted at his failed attempt at getting his sister's phone. He tried everything from looking for candy to simply stealing it when she was taking a shower, but to no avail. He could not find that gadget he needed to get his fingers on. Even Nibi, who was like Naru's idol, couldn't get the stupid thing. Shukaku, much to Kyuubi's disturbance, even tried flirting. Of course, Kyuubi realized right then and there that Shukaku was a very awkward flirt. He'd have to train him later, but not on his sister.

What did they do wrong? What did the fates have against them?

"Don't think to hard Uzumaki," Itachi said as he came into the classroom with Deidara right beside him. "You might hurt yourself."

"Wow, how long did it take you to come up with that one?" Kyuubi asked with a smirk, "I'm sure my grandmother used that in her lifetime."

"Shut up." was the only response as Itachi and the blonde moved passed him to sit closer to the back. Though he loved science, Kyuubi hated science class. First his friends weren't in it with him. Second, they had random assigned seats. Which sucked because Itachi got the seat he wanted... The one in the back. Then there was third... Anko.

"Shut up," Anko called out as she pulled the door behind her closed. Seconds later, a few thumps were heard followed by curses and pleas to get in. "Today we are going to be working in groups of three- shut it!- like always, it's random..." after that happy speech, Kyuubi heard his name being called along with Deidara and...Itachi.

"I object!" Kyuubi shouted and slammed his palm against the table. "Can't you give me someone else? Perferably..." Looking around Kyuubi tried to find anyone. "I'll take... Tayuya instead of Itachi!"

"YES!" Tayuya shouted happily as she stuck her tongue out at the other girls in the class room that glared at her. Even a certain raven was glaring at her, but no one noticed but a certain blonde.

"No," Anko deadpanned and then continued on with her grouping. When she was done she ordered everyone to get in their groups and handed out papers. "On these sheets are individual subjects that each of you will be working on. None of them are the same for any of my classes so there will be no cheating. You will present your findings and projects next Friday." after that she went to her desk and put on her head phones. Basically telling them if they disturbed her, she'd kill them.

"Kyuubi?" Tayuya said shyly as she came over to him, her face covered in a blush as her eyes filled with hearts. "I was wondering if you-"

"He doesn't." Itachi glared as he innocently bumped into her, causing her to bump into someone else, who in turned bumped into someone else, who in turned fell to the floor with an 'omph!'. "We have stuff to do. Go away."

"Do you have to be such a bastard?" Kyuubi asked as the raven and his sidekick blonde sat at his table.

"Yes. I actually want to get an A plus. Though I highly doubt it if I'm working with you so C- will have to do." Itachi sniffed.

"Whatever." Kyuubi glared trying to figure a way out of this grouping. Besides he could get an A plus with his eyes closed and half dead. Science was easy. Itachi was a pain in the ass.

"Kyuubi?" Deidara said seductivly as he ran a hand up his arm. If he was going to get Itachi to admit his feelings, he might as well start now. Besides, Kyuubi's muscles were very, very attractive. Deidara would admit to fantasizing about them.

"Yeah?" Kyuubi asked cautiously, unaware of murderous thoughts going through Itachi's head.

"If you want to work on this after school, I don't mind sharing my house."

"Yeah... sure whatever..." Kyuubi said pulling his arm away from Deidara. Why was the blonde almost on his lap?

"Shall we get to work or would you two rather be alone?" Itachi snapped.

"Itachi, we are only talking." Deidara said innocently.

"Hn." Itachi stated as he grabbed the paper and pretended to read. Secretly he was telling himself he was angry because he was trying to protect Deidara from a bad relationship. That was all. "Stem Cells." he read the title of the paper and then went on to silently read the instructions.

"So Princess, what are we doing?" Kyuubi grumbled unwilling to accept his fate. He could bribe Anko... Nope, she'd take what he gave her and then keep everything the same. Maybe he could complain to the head honcho... nope, because the old dude had a soft spot for Anko and found Kyuubi a problem. He was doomed! Doomed like the guy on all of the superhero shows and comics. DOOMED!

"We are doing our project on stem cells and their purpose. Then we are to draw and present the project-"

"So she-witch said," Kyuubi yawned. Stem cells? Really? That was so seventh grade... or was it sixth? When was the last time he actually went over them in class? He knew what they were, anyone who had ever been in a science class should know.

"So I'll do the drawings because I'm better," Itachi went on as if Kyuubi had not spoken which completely annoyed the red head, and he didn't really care for art. He drew what he had to to get a decent grade. He only took art because it was somewhat fun. Of course, he was sure if he put his mind to it, he'd do amazing in it. "and we will research as a team."

"So what are stem cells?" Deidara asked as he twirled his finger through his hair and smiled sexily at Kyuubi, which was beginning to freak the red head out. When did Deidara become a fan of his? And did he just really ask that?

"It-"

"Cells that develop into more cells in the early stages of life." Kyuubi said without thinking. "They can also repair the system and continue to divide and create more cells so long as the body they're in is living. It can stay a stem cell or evolve into certain functions..." When his brain finally caught up to his mouth, he froze. "I mean... How the hell should I know?" he barked as his face went bright red.

"Wh-what?" Itachi gaped at him in stunned silence. His eyes seeming to take up half his face as the paper fell from his hands and on to the table. "Did you..."

"What?" He demanded trying to gain back his rep of being slightly stupid. Seeing it wasn't working he grabbed his phone from his pocket and pretended to text somebody.

"Is that true?" Deidara asked Itachi.

"Uh, yeah, basically." Itachi nodded as he looked around the room to find the poster Kyuubi had to have read it off of. Not seeing any but the boy bands already there, he turned back to Kyuubi, who was still pretending to text. It would have been more believable if the thing was actually on. "Where did you learn that from?"

"Hmmm." Kyuubi said instead and looked out the window, pretending to be interested in the bird on the tree... Come to think of it, the bird was interesting. Was it eating a worm? Wouldn't it be cool if the bird started dancing like the birds in that movie that had come out a while ago. What was it called? Rico? Rio? Rio! That was it! Naru liked some animation but not a lot. Maybe she had it... No, because he borrowed some more movies the other day and it was not in there. Maybe he should go buy it himself. He'd admit to no one that he kind of secretly loved kid movies, and that he had a whole shelf of them in his closet. I mean, Kung-fu Panda was kind of funny and he'd tell no one that he loved all of the Ice Age movies. Who could resist Sid? Not him. And just the other day he bought the Lion King movie because, hello, it was his favorite movie as a kid and who knew it would still be... oh right, him.

"Where did you read that off of?" Itachi demanded. Kyuubi had to have cheated somehow. There was no way he knew that off the top of his head.

"Sorry, what?" Kyuubi asked pretending to not to understand.

"Stop being stupid. Where did you learn it?" Itachi glared.

"Learn what?" looking down at his phone that actually went off, he blinked, "My phone? It's common sense." he shrugged as he typed a message back to Shukaku, telling him to hold off on killing Sasori and that it was funny that Sasori had molested him in math.

"Not your phone idiot. That thing about stem cells." Itachi glared. "Is it on the back of the paper?" turning the paper over he found nothing.

At the newest message, Kyuubi chuckled as Shukaku called him an ass, and that they were no longer friends. Sending him a 'tell that to Nibi' Kyuubi waited for his reply. Shukaku knew Nibi had a soft spot for both of them and if one or the other were possibly fighting or threatening the other she'd beat them. Of course, both he and Shukaku would say they got into a bar fight and life would go on. "I dunno." he shrugged as he turned to find Deidara watching him with a calculating eye. "Are you okay? You look..."  
"What else do you know about stem cells?" Deidara asked with actual interest and moved even closer, if that was even possible.

Kyuubi was barely hanging off the edge of his seat with how close Deidara seemed to get. "Can you, I don't know, move away?"  
"Sure," Deidara nodded as he licked his bottom lip and smirked. "So... about the stem cells."

"Uh..." Kyuubi blinked as he fell to Deidara's seduction game. Itachi knowing this, wanted to kill his friend. Not because he liked Kyuubi but because he didn't want Deidara anywhere near the red head. He was trouble. He so was not in love with Kyuubi... Even if Kyuubi had sexy printed all over him... Nope, Kyuubi did nothing for him. "What about them?" Kyuubi asked Deidara, still unaware of the dangerous vibe coming off Itachi.

"What else can you tell me?" Deidara asked closing his eyes partially.

"What do you want to know?" Kyuubi asked, looking like a guy lost on cloud nine. When did Deidara get so hot? He was like...well something very hot. Kyuubi was sure he'd remember hours from now, but right at this second, he was brain dead.

"Well how much do you know?"

"Enough to get me by..." Kyuubi said, a goofy look replacing his previous one, pissing Itachi off more. If eyes could kill, Deidara would be dead, on fire, and melting with acid.

"What are two distinguished things about them?" Itachi asked quickly, wishing to get Kyuubi to stop looking at Deidara that way.

"Unspecialized cells can renew themselves through cell divison even after they go awhile without being used. Second under certain conditions, they can become tissue or organ cells with special functions." he said, completely lost in Deidara's eyes. "Have you always been so hot?"

Only when he gives them that look, Itachi thought wishing to throw Deidara out the window, so what if they were on the second floor, Deidara deserved it.

"Of course." Deidara giggled and smirked at Itachi. "Kyuubi," he purred, making Kyuubi's name longer then it actually was, "Where has this brain been all this time?"

"Brain?" Kyuubi blinked completely confused before it dawned on him. What the hell! Uncaring of anyone stares, he grabbed his stuff and ran out of the classroom. Why did he say all of that? Calling Nibi, who was in shop class, he said, "Deidara used magic on me!"

"Magic?"

"Yes!"

"And what exactly did he make you do?" Nibi asked amused.

"He made me..." holy crap, even if Nibi was his closest friend, she had no idea he was smart. "Never mind." Hanging up on her, he dialed up Naru's number.

"Kyuubi, I'm in the middle of gym," she said quietly. In the background he heard students yelling and cheering.

"Deidara used magic on me!"

"What?"

"He made me say smart stuff!" he said as he hid in the boys bathroom. "In front of Itachi of all people!"

"And that's... bad?"  
"Yes!"

"Okay, okay, calm down. What do you want me to do?"

"I...don't know." Kyuubi said. "Now I have to be more stupid or beat up some poor kid to make him forget!"

"Kyuubi why don't you just come out and say you're smart? It'll save you a lot of trouble... and no kid will get beaten up."

"No, you breaking up with Sasuke would save me a lot of trouble." Kyuubi pouted. When the boys bathroom door opened and a freshmen came in, he growled and scared the kid off. This was his freaking out bathroom!

"Not going to happen and can you please stop looking for my phone. I'm running out of places to hide it." she said.

"Oh... you knew?"

"Kind of figured it out when you kept sneaking into my room, Nibi kept trying to outsmart me to give it to her, and Shukaku kept trying to flirt his way into having it. Which by the way is weird and slightly disturbing... Oh Sasuke says hi and to please keep Shukaku from flirting with me." in the background Kyuubi heard Sasuke clearly say, "That's not what I said. I said-" before Naru cut him off.

"Wait were you talking to me with Sasuke right there? Does he know I'm smart too!"

"Uh... no?" Naru said after a way too long hesitiation. "Yes?"

"Naru! How could you! I thought we had an Uzumaki code?"

"A what?"

"You know, where you don't tell our secrets to other people!"  
"I didn't! You admitted it over the phone right now and he was standing by me! You practically screamed it into his ear!"

"Don't you put the blame on me!" Kyuubi snapped. "What else does he know? Huh? Does he know I still wear glasses too!"

"You wear glasses?" he heard Sasuke say.

"Damn it!" he cursed, then he realized what he said, "Naru if you mimic that word, I will ground you for life!"

"What word?" she answered quickly.

"Good... Sasuke if you tell anyone what you heard, I'm telling Nibi you called her fat."

"I never called-"

"Not when I finish telling her." Kyuubi cut in.

"Nothing's coming from my lips." Sasuke said quickly. No one wanted to get on Nibi's bad side. She may not have acted like a girl, but even the stupidest of people knew never to call a girl fat.

"Kyuubi we have to go, Gai sensei just realized we're missing."

"What do you mean missing?" Kyuubi asked confused. "Aren't you in gym?"

"Sort of." Naru answered quickly and that's when Kyuubi figured it out.

"You little... you're making out with the little Uchiha! Sasuke I'm going to rip your balls off and stuff them down your throat. Then I'm going to cut of-"

"Gotta go." Sasuke said quickly and hung up on him.

"He hung up on me!" Kyuubi gasped. Quickly dialing up Nibi again he said, "Sasuke hung up on me!"

"Why are you calling Sasuke?" Nibi asked slighly annoyed. "And why did you hang up on me?"

"Uh... Look over there!" Kyuubi said before he hung up... again. "My double life is catching up on me!"


	7. Chapter 7

**6**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"Not again!" Kyuubi groaned in annoyace as his phone went off for the seventh time in the last fifteen minutes.

"Not again what?" Naru asked, coming into his room, towel drying her hair.

"Itachi's stupid, very hot, friend keeps sending me pictures of himself!" Kyuubi whined, looking oh so adorable in Naru's eyes. She loved seeing Kyuubi in his glasses. Of course if she said that, Kyuubi would call her dumb and send her away, because he was not adorable he was sexy!

"Which one?" She asked, taking the phone when he handed it to her when it beeped again. "Um...is he naked?"

"What!" Kyuubi said in shock, taking the phone back and blushing brightly. The picture showed a clearly naked Deidara with only a stuffed animal hiding his man bits. "MY EYES! MY EYES!" and though he was screaming, he was still peaking through his fingers.

"He's pretty cute, I don't know why you're complaining." Naru laughed when Kyuubi held his phone as if it were a bomb. "But when did he start sending you these? And can you stop acting as if you aren't looking?"

"This morning." Kyuubi pouted as his phone went off again, this time not looking. "He fell under my oh so smexy charm and now he wants me. It's a curse that I'm forced to live with."

Laughing, Naru shook her head, "Aren't you going to get ready for school?"

"I'm not going." Kyuubi's pout deepened, falling onto his bed and dropping his phone on the ground in the process. "I'm sick! My dead grandmother died! My nonexistant pet was ran over! My mom forbids me to go to school anymore! Choose one!"

"You have to go to school." Naru said. "You're barely going to make it into the college you want. If your attendence starts to fall, you won't get in."

"You just know how to knock a guy down when he's already falling." Kyuubi glared at her as he went to the bathroom.

As Naru was turning to head back to her room, she paused when she found Kyuub's contacts sitting innocently on his desk. With a quick look toward her brother's doorway, she pocketed the case and the boxes in the first drawer. Moving quickly to her room, she hid them in a place she knew he'd never look, her underwear drawer.

She wanted her brother to be himself. She had talked with Sasuke about this, now that he knew Kyuubi's secret, and both agreed they were going to help him out some. Sasuke also wanted to get their brothers laid so they could shut up and leave them alone, but Naru was holding that off for now. Right now she wanted everyone to see who her brother was.

Five minutes later, as she was combing her hair, Kyuubi came running in, "Naru! My eyeballs are gone!"

B-_-U-_-P

"I look like a nerd!" Kyuubi whined as he fiddled with his glasses, ducking lower into his seat when he parked the car. "What if I take them off?"

"Kyuubi, your sight is terrible. You're like a bat without sonar, you need your glasses." Naru grinned, looking her brother over. He looked sexy. He wore his normal 'I'll-kick-your-ass' clothes but the glasses gave him a certain aura. They fit so perfectly on his face.

"Shukaku's going to kick my balls in." Kyuubi argued. "He's a nerd's greatest bully."

"Shukaku may not be the brightest bulb, or even a useable bulb. He may not even know what a periodic table is, but I'm sure he's going to figure out the one on your door isn't a new rock band. I hope." Naru said. She didn't have much hope for Shukaku. It was a wonder that Sasori wanted him at all.

"Naru, where did my eyeballs go!" Kyuubi demanded.

"For the last time, they are contacts, not eyeballs." Naru rolled her eyes, "and I don't know. I saw them on your desk when I went back to my room. You must have dropped them. Now come on, I don't want to be late for class."

"People are going to laugh!" Kyuubi said, looking like a little boy afraid to be left alone. Her brother was the guy everyone one wanted to be, and sometimes Naru forgot that her brother was just as insecure as the rest of them.

"Kyuubi, no one will laugh." Naru smiled softly at him. "Think of this as a gateway to the real you. This is one small step-"

"I ain't the moon, Naru." Kyuubi rolled his eyes as he opened his door. "This is the worst day of my life. I get attacked by naked pictures of Deidara and now I have to wear glasses."

"I think glasses are hot."

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwww."

B-_-U-_-P

"So far so good," Kyuubi told himself, as he squinted his eyes. His glasses were hidden in his pocket and he had yet to run into anything. Naru said he wouldn't be able to function without them. He showed her! Now all he had to do was get to first period, get through first period, and then every class after that. Man why did he have to be blind? Was it all those video games he played as a kid? His mom always said they'd rot his sight but he never believed her. Or maybe it was because his dad told him not to look at the sun and he had to do it anyway?

"Ouch!" he groaned when he ran into his first object. Where did that door come from?

"Idiot." he heard Itachi say behind him. "You do know our class is the otherway, right?"

"Of course I do, I just have to see somebody first." Kyuubi said quickly, turning to look at Itachi, or what he hoped was Itachi. Man Itachi looked like a fuzzy orb floating around. His pale skin glowed a little. He kind of looked like an angel, but Kyuubi would never say that out loud. Heck he didn't even want to admit to thinking such a thing!

"Right," Itachi said, most likely making a face that Kyuubi couldn't see.

"It's true."

"Who did you come to see then?" Itachi asked, not looking as if he'd move off so that Kyuubi could try to find his class. No way was he asking the annoying raven where it was. You'd think after four years of being here, he'd know more or less where he had to go.

"Someone not named you, now go away."

"No, why are you squinting?"  
"None of your business. Oh when you find your pervert friend can you tell him to stop sending me naked pictures of himself." Kyuubi asked feeling his phone buzzing. He was not looking at his phone ever again... Okay that was a lie, he'd look later. How did Deidara even get his number?

"What?"

"Excuse me, I have to get to class." someone said from behind Kyuubi. Turning quickly, Kyuubi narrowed his eyes and looked even closer at the person standing behind him, his nose almost touching the other's in front of him. "Haku?" he questioned unsure if he was right or not. Haku was a junior who's brother graduated last year, and Kyuubi knew this because Zabuza was a pain in his back side. Haku was pretty cool though, very quiet too.

"Yeah." Haku nodded, flushing slightly, which Itachi noticed and Kyuubi did not. Just like that, Itachi added another name to the list of people he planned to remove from his school. Not because Haku liked Kyuubi, but because Haku was obiviously confused and needed help.

"Perfect." Kyuubi said quickly, throwing an arm over Haku's shoulder. "Itachi, since you won't go away, allow me to introduce you to my, um, er, uh, my boyfriend! Yeah, that's right. This is my boyfriend!"

"Boyfriend?" Haku blushed.

"Boyfriend!" Itachi screeched.

Needless to say that by the end of first period, everyone knew about Kyuubi's and Haku's relationship, though Haku was still confused on how it started or when it started. Itachi was pissed beyond reason, wanting to strangle Haku. And of course, his rants were scarying the teachers and students, sending a few students home with the 'flu'.

The only thing Naru could do was smack her head and call her brother all kinds of stupid. "All because he wouldn't put on his glasses!"


End file.
